An automatic speech recognition (ASR) system tries to determine a representative meaning (e.g., text) corresponding to input speech. Typically, the input speech is processed into a sequence of digital frames. Each frame can be thought of as a multi-dimensional vector that represents various characteristics of the speech signal present during a short time window of the speech. In a continuous recognition system, variable numbers of frames are organized as “utterances” representing a period of speech followed by a pause which in real life loosely corresponds to a spoken sentence or phrase.
The system compares the input utterances to find acoustic models that best match the vector sequence characteristics and determines corresponding representative text associated with the acoustic models. Modern acoustic models typically use state sequence models such as Hidden Markov Models that model speech sounds (usually phonemes) using mixtures of probability distribution functions, typically Gaussians. Phoneme models often represent phonemes in specific contexts, referred to as PELs (Phonetic Elements), e.g. triphones or phonemes with known left and/or right contexts. State sequence models can be scaled up to represent words as connected sequences of acoustically modeled phonemes, and phrases or sentences as connected sequences of words. When the models are organized together as words, phrases, and sentences, additional language-related information is also typically incorporated into the models in the form of language modeling.
The words or phrases associated with the best matching model structures are referred to as recognition candidates or hypotheses. A system may produce a single best recognition candidate—the recognition result—or multiple recognition hypotheses in various forms such as an N-best list, a recognition lattice, or a confusion network. Further details regarding continuous speech recognition are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,189, entitled “Continuous Speech Recognition,” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,377, entitled “Speech Recognition Language Models,” the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In order to compensate for channel effects, it is common practice in ASR systems to perform mean and variance normalization of the extracted features before applying statistical models to translate the features into most probably uttered word sequences. This feature normalization is usually referred to as Channel (or Cepstral) Mean/Variance Normalization (CMN/CVN). The most common approach tries to estimate the true per feature mean and variance over an utterance or utterance sequence or over a windowed-out part of an utterance or utterance sequence. The feature vectors are shifted and scaled by the estimated means and variances aiming at zero mean and unity variances for the normalized features.